Savior
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: What would happen if...? Lily and James never died. Harry went to school, barely knowing his own history. Letters to Lily and James tell them everything Harry goes though.


Title- Savior

Rating- Teen

Main Characters- Lily, James, and Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.

Summary- _What would happen if...? Lily and James never died. Harry went to school, barely knowing his own history. Letter to Lily and James tell them everything Harry goes though._

Genres- Angst/Family

**Savior**

_Halloween Night - Night of Disaster_

Lily entered the small living room where her husband was entertaining her young child. She smiled warmly at them. At the site of Lily, James picked up the boy and handed him over to Lily, tossing his wand onto the couch. James stretched in an exaggerated movement, reaching for the stars. It was Halloween night and there was children running across the street by their home. Their home was unseen by these children for the Fidelius Charm that was placed there.

Lily gave her husband a stern look when the man didn't retrieve his wand. "James…."

The man looked down at the couch and rolled his eyes. He picked up his wand just as they heard the door burst open violently. James ran toward the front door and shouted, "Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run, I'll hold him off!"

Lily ran toward the staircase behind James, in horrible fear for her husband, but she had to save Harry. Lily ran as she heard a _BANG _and a thump that sounded as if James had been thrown across the room. She closed the door to Harry's nursery and piled toy boxes and furniture in front of the door. She ran over to the crib with Harry and began to whimper, hiding him from the view of the door. "Harry, I love you," she whispered to her one-year-old son. He laughed happily and tugged at his mother's dark red locks.

The door burst open and everything placed in front of the door was thrown everywhere. Lily took a deep breath as she dropped her son into his crib. She threw out her arms to shield him and shook her head defiantly as a cold voice came from the hooded figure.

"Stand aside, woman and you shall be spared." The Dark Lord spoke.

"No, please, take me! Kill me instead! Don't kill Harry, please!" she begged as the man drew closer.

"_Stand aside!"_ He demanded, but Lily shook her head as tears streamed down her face. Lily refused. She would not let Voldemort kill her only son!

"No!" She screamed as a flash of red light shone brightly in her face. She felt herself flying as things went black.

Lily awoke feeling nauseous. Everything was dark and a distant buzzing was giving her a headache. Not only that, but she felt a large lump on the side of her head throbbing, making her headache worse.

"Oh, thank God!" a familiar voice shouted from across the room. Lily rolled over, blinking. As she rolled, she fell a short distance and landed on her chest. "Ow…."

"Lily, thank God you're okay…" The voice was shaking as the owner's hand was gently helping her to her feet.

"What… what happened?" she asked as she looking into the pale face of Sirius Black. Her husband's closest friend was shaking and looked as if he was about to throw up. "You look ill. Maybe you should lie down."

"No, no!" Sirius laughed. "In fact, I'm better then ever! I'm just so glad you, James, and Harry are fine!"

"James? Harry?" Lily blinked, trying to remember what happened. Then it came to her as if someone turned on a light inside her head. "HARRY!" She looked around, trying to find the boy. She spotted James, sleeping on the recliner. There was a trickle of blood running down his temple but other then that, he seemed fine. "Where is he?!" She grabbed Sirius by his scruff and pulled him closer. "Tell me where he is, Black!"

Sirius only gave a soft chortle to Lily's reaction. She didn't find this the least bit funny. "He's sleeping. That 'Pack "n" Play' thing was really useful, seeing as you don't have a house anymore. Or maybe Albus has him… one or the other."

Lily only stared at him. "Tell me where he is."

Sirius pointed in a direction somewhere behind her. She looked around slowly to see Albus Dumbledore walking in, carrying her son. Lily relaxed tremendously. She sunk into the couch as the light turned on overhead. Albus walked over to Lily and placed the boy into her arms.

"Oh, thank God." She breathed as she felt the boy breathing in her arms. She kissed every inch of the boy's face and head she could manage.

"You where very lucky, Lily," Albus said softly as he took a seat next to her on the sofa that she was previously sleeping on. "Things could have been a lot worse for you and James."

Sirius muttered something about making tea and left the room quickly. Lily watched Harry's peaceful, sleeping face. There was a deep cut in the middle of his forehead that was bleeding. Lily wiped the trickle of blood away from his face and examined the cut; it was in a very curious shape. The lightening bolt was too precise to be caused by a fall of some sort.

"Albus… this cut… did he…?" It was hard to put a sentence together for the poor woman. A lump was caught in her throat—she tried very hard to swallow the lump.

"Yes, Lily. Lord Voldemort made an attempt at your son's life." Albus confirmed her reflection. "Unfortunately for him, one thing stopped his efforts and ultimately destroyed him." Albus looked at Lily over his half-moon spectacles with a gleam in his blue eyes and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "The love for your son, Lily. You put your life in front of Harry's and unknowingly Charmed him with your love. He will be protected for the rest of his life, possibly. He will always be safe from Voldemort, if he is to return again. All because of you."

"But… he only Stunned James and I…. He could have killed us… Why didn't he?"

"My only guess is that he probably didn't want to destroy petty lives. He had eyes for only one at the time." Albus explained. "He was saving energy and strength for where it would most likely be needed."

Lily thought this over and it made every bit of sense as everything else that was happening around here. She felt a small smile tug at her lips as she watched her husband begin to away.

"Oh…." James groaned just as Sirius entered the room with a tray of tea. The tray was shaking badly with his hands as he set it on the coffee table. James sat up and held his bleeding head. "Damn it… what hit me?"

"Evidentially, the wall," Albus said lightly, as if making conversation about the weather. James gave him a look. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to make sure the three of you are alive and well." Albus smiled serenely.

Sirius dropped to his knees next to James, his face visibly white. James narrowed his eyes for a moment as if trying to remember, then jumped what seemed to be ten feet in the air, and yelled, "VOLDEMORT!"

"James, calm down!" Lily hushed as Harry opened his bright green eyes slowly. The child yawned and looked up at his mother with a smile. Two hands found their way out of the blanket Lily had wrapped him in and reached for Lily. The boy giggled happily at the site of his mother.

James began trembling. "P-Peter…. H-He betrayed us…."

"Ah, Peter Pettigrew?" Albus asked, "You made him your Secret Keeper instead of Sirius." It wasn't much of a question. It sounded more like he was answering a question that he formed in his head.

"I thought we could trust him too, James." Sirius hung his head. "I'm so sorry… if only I didn't make you—"

"Don't say stuff like that." James cut through him. "It's not your fault. Peter always wanted the stronger friends." James said bitterly as he held his still bleeding head. "He just wanted power."

Sirius shook his head. "When I find that _rat_, I swear to God, I'm going to kill him!"

"No," James shook his head. "We'll turn him into the Ministry. Azkaban will be worse the death."

"Very good call, James," Albus nodded in approval. "He is very right, Sirius. If you landed yourself in Azkaban, I'm sure that would be very irresponsible on your part of being Harry's godfather."

To Lily, Albus seemed to come and go through these conversations, as if adding an after-thought. But Lily was still, all the same, glad that he had shone up. If he hadn't, Lily would be very confused about what had happened. As the men discussed their case with Peter, Lily held Harry eye level and touched his cut. "Mommy," he grinned. He didn't have a full mouth of teeth yet, but it was getting there. She smiled at her child, wondering what kind of life he would have. What would the world call the child that had slain Lord Voldemort? Would he as be famous as the Dark Lord himself? Lily and James had both stood before the Dark Lord to protect their only child, so what would come of them?

Lily wasn't looking forward to fame. In fact, if it did come, she would dread it. She thought of possibilities for them. Muggle neighborhoods would be their safest bet, away from Wizarding eye. She thought of James. He was more of a Quidditch player so, they had to pick someplace with open spaces. She sighed as she put Harry on her knee and bounced him lightly. His cut had stopped bleeding a few minutes back, and he was happy as a frantic puppy. He probably didn't even know what hit him!

What would Harry do if he grew up, knowing he was famous? Would he be like James was as a kid? James was horrible… especially to Severus. _Well, Severus became a Death Eater, _she thought. _He isn't a friend of mine anymore._

Lily thought she would have to discuss Harry's might-be fame with James. Harry could either be modest about it, or be completely horrible; hopefully the former.

Albus left shortly afterwards, saying something about having to go back to Hogwarts, since he _was_ the Headmaster. Lily and James thanked him graciously. Sirius waved him off, finally calm and back in to his old self.


End file.
